


rayo de esperanza

by Yochina_Kuroba



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Soulmate AU, eternal young au, human!Raava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yochina_Kuroba/pseuds/Yochina_Kuroba
Summary: Raava had been walking this earth for a long time, always looking for her soulmate. She wanted to give up because she was just so, so tired. Until then, at some point, he was there. Oh, and he was so much different from what she'd imagined ... He was better.
Relationships: Raava/Wan (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	rayo de esperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rayo de esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722044) by Yochina Kuroba. 



Raava was sure that she couldn't be the only one who had been walking around this earth for so long, wandering, searching and slowly giving up.

It seemed to her as if she was constantly twirling around her own axis, as if she had seen everything before, it seemed like a deja-vü, just as deceptive, but less comforting. Her arctic blue eyes had lost their shine and could no longer focus on what was important.

Why should she?

She constantly watched how people found each other, no, became counterparts of a whole, who beamed at each other and loved each other and became happy and old. That was not fair. She has walked this planet with water and fire and earth and air for millennia and she just couldn't find it. Her perfect counterpart, who made her happy, who made her age, who also made her die at some point.

God, she was so tired and it was pulling at her and she just didn't want to anymore, why couldn't anyone have mercy on her, why, why, why-

She wanted to shout it out into the world, into the universe, why didn't she have anyone, why was she so alone, why was she punished so much?

She knew that she should keep hope and she encouraged herself that with each new day that dawned there was a new chance to meet her person. Each new silver lining in the heavenly firmament was a new ray of hope for her, but why?

She didn't want to anymore because she was tired, why couldn't anyone understand that?

She screamed inside and screamed and screamed and screamed-

Until she was jostled. That threw her off her balance and when she looked up again, she looked into warm eyes with the color of gingerbread, comforting and she felt the pull on him, the tension between them and he felt it too, because he stared at her just as surprised as she was.

Then a youthful smile laid on his face, where he was warmth, she seemed like cold and he was so opposite and he was so ...

"You're so ... warm and inviting", she mumbled, gently stroking his cheek and he leaned into her palm and it fit as if there was nothing that complemented each other better, precisely because they were counterparts and-

"And you're freezing cold", in fact she was cold and freezing, but that was nothing new, she was always like that, but when he was here ... it was different.

"I should probably give you some warmth", he breathed and distributed butterfly kisses on her face and she wondered how he knew what she wanted and what she needed and why did she feel so loved and why-

He kissed her tears away and finally, finally the sun appeared in her heart.

He was very different from what she had imagined ... he was better.

He made her complete and so, so happy that she forgot all of these millennia in an instant.

.  
.  
.

She didn't remember her past, only her new life after she met Wan.


End file.
